Watch The Stars With Me
by JustMe133
Summary: When Carlos goes without Jay to go stargazing, how will Jay react? What does Mal have to do with this? JAYLOS. FLUFF. K cause it's just so fluffy. ONESHOT.


**Oh my gosh, so the trailer for Descendants 2 released, and the video, and I am a sucker for Disney movies, so here I am, once again! This story is JAYLOS (boy x boy implied). No, I do not own these characters, they belong to Disney and the awesome lady who made these books.**

 **...**

Carlos had found out one thing he loved more than chocolate at Auradon, and that was _stars_. He loved looking and learning about the constellations, the way they shimmered, and how they could be seen so _well_. You couldn't really see stars on the Isle; they were covered by smog, the barrier, and the broken buildings covered a lot of the sky up.

But here, he could see them so well, and he found a peace he had never felt on the Isle when he'd go out at night and look at them.

His friends would usually come with him, never wanting to leave him alone often since he was still the slighter of the group, and he had a tendency to get scared by himself because face it or not, Carlos was the least villain-like of the group.

The first time he went, Evie went with him, a bundle of blankets in her arms, one stitched with black, red, and white, made specifically for him, and one with different shades of blue and gold for herself. Together, they sat back in the middle of the tourney field, blankets wrapped around them as Carlos studied the stars, reciting to Evie the ones of famous Kings and Queens, the ones that she loved to learn about.

When Mal went with him, she would sit in the bleachers, throwing sassy, snarky comments his way as he studied the stars, his blanket from Evie wrapped around him. He would call out certain constellations that appeared, and with a wave of her hand, Mal would outline them in green light, making it easier for him to see.

Then when Jay was with him, they would curl up on Carlos' blanket together, Jay's beanie covering his eyes, one arm thrown behind Carlos's shoulders for the paler boy to lay on, drifting in and out of sleep to the sound of Carlos rambling on about some of his favorite groups of stars. Eventually, Carlos would lean a bit more into his side, and Jay would pull him closer, and they never really spoke about it because Carlos had always used Jay as a source of warmth while on the Isle.

Jay began to accompany him most nights, and they would always end up cuddling in the end before Carlos would begin to doze off, leading Jay to help him back to their dorm so they could go to sleep.

One night though, Carlos didn't ask him to go, and when he couldn't find him, he ended up going to the girls room, only to hear from Mal that _her_ boyfriend, newly crowned King Ben, would be accompanying their Carlos tonight.

"What?"

"Ben offered," Mal said, sketching in her book. "He had a telescope that he thought Carlos would enjoy using."

"But it's _Carlos_. And I don't like him spending alone time with someone that's not m… us."

"Oh that's so cute, you're jealous," Evie said, brushing her hair. Jay sputtered a bit, making Mal laugh.

"You can't be jealous that my boyfriend is with Carlos."

"I am not jealous!"

"You are so jealous. I don't know why you don't just tell Carlos how you feel. This isn't the Isle, they don't care about stuff like that."

"It's not like that!" Jay called out, but the two girls weren't listening.

"There's no use in lying to us" Mal said, "Or maybe a truth spell is what you need?"

"I don't need-"

" _Indeed, proceed, the truth is what Jay needs to speak,'_ Mal said, waving her hand. Jay's jaw clenched as he was hit with the spell's force.

"You just spelled him!" Evie cried out, amazed that Mal would be so brave. Mal just raised her eyebrows at Jay, who seemed to be trying hard to not speak.

"So tell us, Jay, how do you feel about Carlos? You're not at all _jealous_ that he's out there, all alone with Ben, in the romantic setting under the stars as Ben shows him how to use his … _telescope_?" Mal knew Ben was straight as they came, but she couldn't help knowing that apparently _her_ King was a thorn in his side, and apparently a threat.

"Carlos is mine I don't see why that stupid nosey King of yours had to go with him when I was perfectly capable of going!" Jay spit out, his jaw still clenched; it was clear that he didn't mean to say any of that.

"What do you mean, Carlos is yours?" Evie asked, leaning forward, her chin in her hand as she watched him. "Surely you don't mean that you like him."

"It's… he's my person. He's _mine_. It's one thing when you two are with him, we've been together as a group for years. But Carlos is mine. I don't want him to be with anyone else. I want him near all the time."

"Awe, M, he's in love," Evie said, before Jay just stormed out. "Did you warn Ben?"

"He's already on it. Carlos is gonna be in for one hell of a ride because Jay didn't let me take off that spell. Oops."

…

"Carlos!" Jay huffed towards him, eyes burning in a way that burned through Carlos's body in a way he wasn't sure of, but it made him ache a bit as the tan boy approached them.

"Oh it's Jay. Wonderful timing, I was just going. Give me back the telescope later, bye gentlemen!" Ben power-walked away, he had been warned by Mal about Jay's mood, so he was able to avoid the burning stare that turned on him briefly.

"Jay, are you okay?"

"No." His words were short, and his jaw was still clenched. "Find any good stars tonight?" He was able to get that out, because it wasn't a lie - he wanted to make sure that Carlos always found the stars he looked for when he came out.

"Something's wrong." Jay clenched his fists because _dammit_ he wanted to admit to Carlos everything, either because of the truth spell or maybe he just wanted to, but _dammit_ Carlos was there, watching him with those big brown eyes and Jay had to think about everything he wanted to say without scaring the slighter boy away. "Jay you've always been able to talk to me."

"Mal…. put a spell on me."

"Oh no, what did you do? And what did she do to you? Are you okay?!" Carlos looked so concerned Jay just wanted to wrap him up in his arms but he realized he had to say something. "What did she do Jay?" Carlos noticed that something was wrong, because Jay's hands had moved to fist in Carlos's shirt, tugging the black material tightly. "Jay…? What kind of spell was it?"

"A truth spell. I can only tell the truth." Carlos thought about that, and he could see something was raging inside of the long-haired teen.

"So… if I ask something, you have to tell me the truth no matter what?"

"That's what a truth spell does, yeah." Carlos thought about all the questions he could ask, some including blackmail, but instead he just found a simple question that seemed to be the most important right now.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

Jay's head fell to his shoulder, and Carlos could see something was tormenting him, but he was also curious. There was something in the way that Jay acted around him, and as Carlos tried to ignore it, it burned through him all the time, and it made him want something, but he wasn't sure what.

"I didn't want you to be with anyone besides me."

"What? Why?"

"I want you to be with _me_." Jay's words resonated with what he was saying, and Carlos nodded, his breathing caught in his throat.

"Like… with you?"

"The way we are whenever we look at the stars, with my arm around you, is the way I always want to be."

" _Oh_." Carlos had to smile a bit at that, because it was something Jay wouldn't normal confess, and he felt the taller male pull him towards him a bit more. "Um…" He coughed and pulled away to where he could see Jay's eyes. "We should go back to stargazing," he said, a blush seeping over his pale freckled cheeks. Jay noticed and loosened one hand from Carlos' shirt and trailed it slowly over his cheek.

"When you blush it brings out the color in your freckles. I love when you blush around me. I'm the only one you do it around."

Another truth, and the more Carlos blushed before he pulled away completely.

"Wait, why did Mal curse you in the first place?"

"She wanted me to admit my feelings for you because I was mad that Ben was with you instead of me. I don't want you to be with Ben, or anyone. Just with me."

"Uh… lets watch the stars."

"Anything for you." Carlos found himself blushing as they laid down, Jay's arm around him as they got comfy. "Tell me your favorite stars again. I can listen to you talk all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Carlos grinned at that, because he knew Jay meant it, even if he didn't want to say it, but he didn't seem to be fighting anymore, so that was good. He curled into Jay's side and felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead before fingers ran through his curls slowly and leisurely.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"I like looking more at you more than stars," Carlos mumbled, and he felt himself pulled closer until they were lying almost squished together.

" _Indeed, proceed, let Jay speak free."_ Jay felt a wave of power over him, and he assumed Mal and Evie had removed the spell, and he was right - they had snuck out to join Ben at the field and spying on the two.

"Carlos?"

"Hmm?" Carlos asked, lifting his head up to look at Jay, who leaned down and kissed him, slowly and lovingly on the lips. Carlos felt his flutter shut as he got closer to Jay.

"You're my person. I don't need a truth spell to tell you that." Carlos grinned before Jay shifted them so they were on their backs. "Now, tell me about the stars."

…

 **Aw, that was a bunch of fluff wasn't it? We all need some fluff every now and then. Thanks for reading, and this is supposed to a oneshot, unless ya'll want a sequel? Let me know with the reviews.**

 **Stay classy,**

 **JustMe133**


End file.
